1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a basket, and more particularly to a basket device for a foldable stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a basket of a foldable stroller is designed to have a slidable structure or a fast demountable structure. However, such a basket structure results in complication of the stroller folding process and an increase in the number of the components of the stroller. Hence, it is desirable that the foldable stroller has a pivotable structure to promote the stroller folding efficiency and reduce the number of the components of the stroller.